


Valentine's Day Blues

by kirishimaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, alfred is dumb, fortunately kiku's into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishimaaa/pseuds/kirishimaaa
Summary: Alfred lied. He had lied right through his teeth, and his inner-monologue.Valentine's day sucked.





	Valentine's Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia is that one show i got into when i was 12 and it's constantly lurking in the back of my brain. i will never get rid of my love for it, and i am deeply ashamed :'D same with this ship honestly, i've found these two to be cute together forever now and would love more stuff centered on them!!! so i figured i'd try and write some myself :DD

Valentine's day was something Alfred celebrated because it was a holiday, and he couldn't _not_ celebrate it. That'd be... Un-Patriotic, which was basically blasphemy. 

Single for hundreds of years or not, Alfred had a tradition he got used to and, dare he say, liked. Wake up at a semi-reasonable time, go out and buy as much Valentine candy he could carry, and then gorge himself on it and watch TV silently until he passed out in a mess of his own wrappers early in the AM, jeans unbuttoned to make room for his bloated tummy. 

Who needs romance when you got that, huh? Yeah! He'd done it for decades now, and he could say he really revolutionized such a dumb, ooey gooey holiday into something awesome. 

It was gonna go exactly like that today. Right? 

_WRONG._

The American in question was currently hunched over his coffee table, cheek pressed against the cooled glass as he wallowed in self-pity. He was hungry, but even the thought of going out and buying Valentine candy made him feel nothing but miserable. 

Alfred lied. He lied right through his teeth, and his inner-monologue. Valentine's day sucked. 

He could do what Iggy did, which was pretend it wasn't happening and go about his day like normal. He could even go the Francis route, wooing everyone in sight, but uh, while Alfred was cool and hot and everything... 

He was just too good for that. Yeah! Not just anyone could get a piece of this.

Head raising, he took a brief look at himself. 

His sweatpants had syrup stains from yesterday's breakfast on them, and his shirt wasn't looking any better. Additionally, he hadn't showered for a couple days now, so his hair and complexion matched his mood. 

"Lookin'... good, me." He muttered, not even having the energy to correctly pump himself up. 

Alfred's phone buzzed against his thigh. He dug it out of his pocket immediately, expression brightening up a bit. 

A notification from twitter. France, tweeting not one, not two, but three consecutive times telling everyone to enjoy (don't forget the wink emoji he added, geez) their Valentine's day. 

Alfred almost chunked his phone at the heater, pouting childishly. Since when did he even have that guy on notifications?! The world was conspiring against him! 

Maybe he could call somebody. 

He flicked through his contacts, ruling out more than half in the _they won't answer anyway_ category. Some people just never took his calls! Weird, maybe their phones are broken or something. 

Hm...Iggy? 

Alfred could already hear his condescending tone asking him if he'd got any work done or even gotten out of his pajamas yet. 

The answer to those are both no and Alfred didn't like being yelled at, so... nah. 

He appreciated Arthur, he really did! Guy was like a mom, a really mean one. A really mean mom with bushy eyebrows. But Alfred still wasn't gonna face a lecture right now, so he kept scrolling. 

Francis? Haha! No. 

Scroll. Scroll. Sigh dramatically. Scroll...

Wait!

The contact name _Kiku (´ヮ`)_ stared back at him, the photo attached to it being one he'd taken of Japan eating a six-pattied burger on a dare during one of his visits to the US. He was caught mid-blink, ketchup and a single pickle slice stuck to his face as he grimaced around the giant slab of greasy hamburger he'd managed to get his mouth around. 

Once Alfred, laughing hysterically, had shown him the photo later that day, Kiku had told him politely to delete it and never mention this again. 

Alfred smiled down at his phone, a soft huff of laughter escaping him.

He _had_ deleted it. After he made it Kiku's contact photo, haha! 

Ahem. Back on track, before he got all sentimental and junk. 

How could he forget his best bro? He was the perfect guy to call! 

It rang once, and then twice. Alfred leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him in an attempt to get comfortable. Sitting down on the floor for three hours straight sure didn't do you any favors, huh. 

Kiku picked up on the fourth ring and a familiar voice, tinged with tiredness, answered him. "Alfred-san?"

"You know it! Hey, bro." Alfred greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, hello." Kiku broke off into a yawn.

"Why do you sound so tired?" He asks, head cocked. The line is silent for a good four seconds. 

"...Alfred-san, it is four am in Japan. I was sleeping."

Well, now he was embarrassed. Foiled by timezones yet again! Alfred sank down a little, grimacing. "Dude, my bad! I forgot time zones were a thing again. You need me to hang up?"

He could hear some shuffling over the phone before Kiku replied. Must've sat up in bed. 

"No, no. I'm fine. What did you need?"

Alfred's mood takes a dip at even having to remember the reason he called in the first place, and he sighs. 

"It's Valentine's day, and it sucks." When it’s said aloud, it sounds kinda silly. He barrels on for a better explanation. "I mean like, it's... it sucks! I dunno!"

That did not help him sound any less silly. 

"I-I see." Kiku says and Alfred can just _hear_ the smile in his voice, probably trying not to laugh at his expense. "Do you... Actually, nevermind."

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing! It's too personal." Kiku insisted, voice growing in volume the more flustered he got. "Please forget I was going to say anything."

"Bro, no offense," Alfred starts. "But we're like, best friends. Nothin's too personal. Whadaya need to ask?"

It's quiet for a moment, and when he speaks, it's hesitant. "Are you...romantically involved with anyone?"

"...that's what you needed?"

"Yes. I told you it was too personal, I apologise, I—

He can't help the snort of laughter that escapes him, falling back to lay against the carpet as he clutched his stomach and just...just _laughed_. Gosh, it felt good. Talking to Kiku felt good. 

Once the giggles died down somewhat and he put the phone against his ear again, all he could hear was Kiku still apologizing. Holy cow.

"Bro, bro!" He wheezed, face flushed with the amount he's lost it. "Quit sayin' sorry, I was asking if that's all you needed ‘cause that question's not a big deal at all!"

"It's not?"

"It's not!" He confirmed, still grinning. "I'm a single pringle, broski."

He hears Kiku chuckle softly and wishes he could lean even closer into the phone, somehow hear it better. 

"That's why Valentine's day bothers you?"

"Well..." Yeah. The answer was yes. There's no getting around that. "Maybe. How is it in Japan? Do you, uh... have a girlfriend or anything?"

Okay, maybe he got the it's too personal shtick now. Asking that felt weirdly, uh, weird. He really wanted Kiku to say no, for some reason. 

"No. I am also a _single pringle_." Kiku repeats his earlier phrase, chuckling again. Any stupid thing Alfred said sounded ten times better when Kiku said it, he decided right then. "But, hm. Valentine's day is celebrated very different here than in the United states. It's definitely more popular in schools, but..."

"Uh-huh," Alfred prompts, happy to listen. 

"Typically, the girls give chocolates to the boy they like. Though there are friend chocolates as well. _Giri-choco_."

Alfred mouths that last part silently, eyes shining with wonder. 

"Woah." Friend chocolate? Maybe Alfred could actually get some then! Or give some! "That sounds way cooler than what we do. You can get bro chocolate? Chocolate from one bro to another, man? You serious?"

"You can." Kiku confirms. 

"I'll have to get you some." Alfred says it like it's a mighty revelation, already wondering what sorta chocolate Kiku would like. Was he a snickers guy? Maybe plain 'ol Hershey would be better... or maybe boxes of chocolate? Did they make bro versions of it, or was he gonna need to get the heart shaped box? 

He could do that. He loved his bro, after all! 

Plus, the velvet-coated ones felt real nice. Kiku would probably think it was cool, right? 

He's so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize the line's gone silent. 

"Broski," The blonde prompts. "You fall asleep?" 

"No." Kiku says, and his voice has gone soft. "No, I haven't. I'll have to get you some chocolate as well, Alfred."

" _Giri-choco_?" Alfred repeats (and butchers) what he'd called friend chocolate earlier, voice lilting and playful. Kiku takes a little too long to laugh for Alfred to think he actually finds it funny.

They talk some more, mostly about Alfred, which isn't a shock but it's mostly not his fault, alright? 

Kiku's never been a huge talker, much less about himself. Combine that with Alfred's self-absorbed disposition and mile-a-minute mouth, it wasn't the most even. 

Best bros never are though. That'd be boring, huh. 

Still easily the best valentine's he's had in...( _decades centuries ever_ -) a while!

**Author's Note:**

> on the romance end, it was pretty subtle, but i kinda liked it that way! these two being goofs and having dumb little crushes on each other is my favorite thing! if anyone reads this, i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
